Pranks and Falling In Love
by VioletStarlight11
Summary: It all started with one prank from a silly boy in glasses. Can Lily fall in love with the boy who tries to get her attention by humiliating her?


**Hello!**

 **This is my first story outside of my main project, "Love Between the Parchment," which is also a Harry Potter story, so I invite you to check it out!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this story!**

 **Here is the obligatory disclaimer: J. K Rowling owns the characters and setting, but this plot is all mine!**

 **And the story begins!**

* * *

 **1st Year**

Lily beamed as she listened to Severus talk about potions.

They walked down the hall to Transfiguration. The sunlight penetrated through the windows, creating shadows behind them as they walked.

Severus continued in quiet eagerness, "I was thinking about the Polyjuice Potion the other day. Could it possible that-oof!"

Severus stumbled forward as a boy ran between him and Lily, shoving the two forward and sending books tumbling to the floor.

Lily gasped in pain as one landed on her foot.

The boy turned around and grinned arrogantly, his white teeth glaring. "Oh. Hey, gorgeous. I didn't see you there. There is a huge grease stain clogging up the hallways." James jerked his head towards Severus.

Sirius Black stood behind Lily and Severus, trying to contain his laughter.

Severus glared before bending down to pick up the books.

Lily scoffed, "Potter, the only grease stain I see is you."

She picked up her books and hooked her arms into Severus'. "Let's go, Sev."

When they got to class, Lily sat down next to Severus, trying to forget about James Potter. She reminded herself that today was the day of her big presentation. She was nervous but also very excited to present her findings.

James and Sirius sauntered into the class and saw that there were empty seats behind Lily and Severus. They both grinned mischievously at each other.

When they sat there, James pulled out his inkpot and quill, and then an idea came to him.

He uncapped his inkpot.

Then, he sneakily reached out and took a lock of Lily's red hair.

Grinning, he dipped it into the ink.

Lily didn't notice a thing, too occupied in her thoughts about her presentation.

James took a several more locks of hair and coated them in the dark ink when the Professor Mcgonagall entered the classroom.

"Alright, students, there is no time to waste!" Professor Mcgonagall announced. "Miss Evans, are you ready for your presentation?"

Lily smiled and nodded, standing up, having no idea that the ink was beginning to drip down behind her onto her white shirt.

As she walked to the front of the classroom, students began to notice the ink and several started to snicker and giggle.

Lily stood at the front of the classroom, confused at why her classmates were laughing at her. "What are you all laughing at?"

And then she felt it.

Lily gasped as she felt the wet ink on her back and turned in circles, trying to see the damage.

When the class realized that Lily knew, they began to laugh louder, James Potter laughing the loudest. Only Severus remained silent, sending her concerned glances.

Lily, in her embarrassment, ran out of the classroom and back to her dormitory.

In the privacy of her dormitory, she washed her hair and changed her shirt.

In that moment, she wiped her tears and vowed to retaliate.

* * *

 **2nd Year**

Lily meandered through the crowded stands at the Quidditch pitch, the excited shout of the students as they waited for the match to start.

She settled into an empty seat next to Alice Fortescue and Marlene Mckinnon, who were adorned in Gryffindor colors.

Marlene hollered, "Are you excited?"

Lily nodded before turning away to hide her mischievous smile.

Her hand went inside her robes, her fingers closing over Potter's bottle of broomstick polish.

A horn sounded, signalling the beginning of the match.

But something was wrong. One of the Gryffindor players couldn't get on his broom.

James mounted and tried to get off the ground, but before he could get very high in the air, he slipped unceremoniously off the end, tumbling onto the green grass for all to see.

He groaned and stood up to try again, only to slip off his broom again.

The crowd began to boo, their patience for the game to start growing thin.

Madam Hooch shook her head before signalling for a new player to take James' place.

James scrambled up, saying, "Wait! You can't replace me! I am one of the best Chasers in the school!"

Madam Hooch only shook her head, not interested in delaying the game any longer.

All James could do was walk off the field, his face red with embarrassment.

Lily smirked, and watched the match play out.

When she got back to the common room, she nearly collided into James.

Before she could react, he growled, "Give me back my broomstick polish."

Lily smiled deviously, darting under his arm. "What's wrong with the one I gave you?"

He turned around and ground out, "You changed the consistency! It's all gooey and slipper now! What potion did you use?"

"Oh, I am surprised that you were smart enough to figure it out," Lily laughed mockingly. "But not smart enough, apparently."

Lily muttered to herself as she walked away, "That's teach you to put ink in my hair."

* * *

 **3rd Year**

James grinned as he rushed over to his seat next to Sirius, Remus, and Peter in the Great Hall.

Remus looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?"

James' grin grew wider. "I added a little surprise to Evans' lunch today."

Sirius straightened in interest. "How'd you do that?"

"I waited for her to go to the lavatory with her friends and transfigured her food," James explained. "It looks normal now, but wait until she gets back."

The boys waited and watched the girls return to their seats.

Just as Lily sat down, her plate of spaghetti morphed into a live squid, its slimy tentacles twisting on the plate.

Lily shrieked, catching the attention of entire Great Hall.

Immediately, her eyes landed on James' and her fists clenched. "POTTER!"

She stomped over to him and jabbed a finger at his chest. "What did you do?"

James shrugged. "You said you'd rather date the Giant Squid than me."

He winked. "I was only doing you a favor."

She growled and then whirled away, storming out of the Great Hall, leaving the boys laughing until their sides hurt.

* * *

 **4th Year**

Lily crept up the stairs of the Gryffindor boys dormitories. She only had 15 minutes until James came back from Quidditch practice.

She made it to the top of the stairs and walked until she found the 4th year boys dorms.

" _Alohomora,"_ she whispered, and heard the lock click open.

She slipped insides, dodging the clothing and books that the messy boys had left laying around.

She made it to the bathroom and looked for their shampoo.

A bottle of shampoo caught her eye and she grinned.

She popped it open and pulled a potions flask out of her robes, pouring its contents into the shampoo bottle. She gave it a good shake before putting the shampoo back where she found it and scampering out of the dorm.

It wasn't much later when she heard someone shout, "EVANS!"

She giggled from her spot on an armchair in the common room and looked up to see James Potter run down the stairs with his new hairstyle.

Lily laughed, "I think that you look so much better now!"

James was not amused. Where his hair used to be was a nest of green snakes, each one wriggling around on his head, hissing at the air.

Lily closed her book and sauntered past to him to her dorm. "Not so smug now, are you?"

* * *

 **5th Year**

Lily wiped her tears as she sat in the lavatory stall.

"Evans?"

Lily flinched as she recognized the voice outside her stall.

Her voice shook as she asked, "W-what are you doing here, Potter? This-this is the girl's lavatories."

"I came to say I'm sorry. That prank was uncalled for."

Lily scoffed and stood up, opening the stall door.

James, in his surprise, stepped back.

Lily glared at him with red-rimmed eyes. "What you did to Severus wasn't a prank. It was bullying."

James raised his hands up in front of him in defense. "But _he_ was the one who said that word to you! Why are you angry at me? Aren't you angry at him?"

"Of course I am angry at him! And I will deal with him later," Lily growled. "But you provoked him!"

"And I said I am sorry!" James retorted, throwing his hands up in the air. "What more do you want?"

"For you to leave me alone!" Lily shouted. "I want us to end this! Stop pranking me! Stop trying to humiliate me! I never want to find ink in my hair or squids in my food ever again!"

Lily pushed past him and rushed out of the lavatories, determined to leave the pranks and schemes behind her forever.

* * *

 **6th Year**

Lily yawned as she entered her dorm. The train ride had been tiring.

But then she saw what was on her bed and gasped.

It was a bouquet of white lilies, tied together with an emerald ribbon.

She raised an eyebrow skeptically and picked up the flowers and sniffed it suspiciously.

It smelled sweet and fragrant, and the petals were soft on her cheeks.

She looked for a name tag to find out who sent it to her, but she didn't see one. She shrugged and transfigured a spare piece of parchment into a vase.

The next morning, at breakfast, as she was eating a fruit salad, she was approached by James Potter.

She turned away, her nose in the air, and said "What do you want, Potter?"

He rubbed the back of neck and asked, "Did...did you like the flowers?"

Lily jolted. "That was you?" Her mind immediately suspected the worse. "Wait, is this some prank?"

She started to stand up.

James put his hands up in defense. "No! No, it's not a prank. Just a gift."

Lily eyed him warily, and then turned away. "I don't believe you."

Before James could say anything, Lily owl swooped in from above and dropped a package in Lily's lap.

Her brow furrowed. It was a pink heart-shaped box of chocolates, tied in a red ribbon.

She looked up and saw that James was nowhere to be found.

As the days went by, the presents became more specific, as if the person giving them was becoming more in tune with her preferences.

One time, she had found the herbology book that she had wanted next to her vase of lilies.

Another time, she found a box in her bag and opened it up to find a new and polished set of potions knives.

One day, Lily sat at lunch when she was tapped on her shoulder.

When she turned, James stood behind her. "Here."

In his hands was a grey kitten, with a soft pink bow and golden bell around its neck. It mewled in curiosity and stretched out a paw to Lily.

Lily sighed and held it in her hands. "Potter, you need to stop buying me presents."

James rose an eyebrow. "Don't you like it?"

Lily nodded. "But you can't buy forgiveness."

James tilted his head in confusion. "But isn't that how you get people to forgive you? By buying them nice things?"

Lily looked at James silently for several moments. _Oh, poor rich boy._

Lily stroked the kitten and as she shook her head. "No, you don't buy nice things. You do nice things."

She stood up with the kitten in her hands. "Saying sorry isn't enough. You have to change your actions."

With that, she walked away.

The next time she saw James, he was helping a first year find the Charms classroom.

When he looked up at her, he gave her a wave. And for a second, she gave him a small smile back.

* * *

 **7th Year**

Lily paced nervously in the Head's common room as she surveyed the decorations.

She had asked Alice and Marlene to help her set up the common room for her present for James.

Over the past few months, James had truly changed. He wasn't a bully anymore and he had matured. He took his position as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain very seriously, expertly juggling practices, prefect schedules, and coursework. His dedication intrigued her, and before she knew it, she was in love.

She, Alice, and Marlene had lit candles, turned on romantic music, and set up a fancy dinner on a table in the center of the common room.

Then, after Alice and Marlene had left, she had showered and then slipped on a tight, halter top cocktail dress that clung to her curves and flared out at the skirt. She curled her hair and coated her lips in red lipstick and her cheeks with pink blush.

Now, she sat in a chair across from the one that James would sit in, nervous biting her thumb nail.

But before she would think on it for too long, the entrance for the common room opened and James walked in.

Lily stood up quickly. "James."

His eyebrows rose when he looked at the candlelit dinner that she had laid out. "Am I dreaming?"

Lily tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"Is this a prank?" James asked slowly. "Is Sirius going to jump out from behind the couch and laugh at me?"

Lily shook her head furiously. "No! No, I just…I wanted to give you a present."

James' eyebrows furrowed. "A present."

Lily nodded. "My...my heart."

James' eyes lit up, hope shining within. "Y-your heart? You...you like me?"

Lily blushed, looking down at her pale, shaking hands. "I...I love you, James."

James bounded forward and gathered her in his arms. "Oh, Lily!"

Lily squeaked and grinned as he swung her around in the air.

He put her down. "Can I kiss you?"

Lily flushed red and nodded.

He cupped her face and her eyes fluttered closed and he kissed her. Her hands slipped into his hair and she pressed closer to him as his lips ran over hers. But before they could get further, he pulled back and said, "I have a gift for you, too."

She breathed out, "Really?"

He nodded and grinned. "Close your eyes."

She closed them and smiled, holding her hands out expectantly.

But then she felt something on her face.

She opened her eyes and shrieked. James had taken a handful of the cake and squashed it onto her face.

She scoffed in indignation at James and he grinned.

The two spent the evening running around the common room trying to throw food at each other.

* * *

 **How'd I do for my first oneshot?**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **If you are interested in more oneshots, I am uploading one every day for Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, A Court of Thorns and Roses, and Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. If you want to know the upload schedule, check out my profile!**


End file.
